Forgive Me, Please
by sweetme
Summary: A new girl studied in Shohoku. Mitsui often tease her 'cause she looks pretty nerdy... But wait until she shows the REAL her... VERY HOT! Please read and review... Anonymous reviews are accepted.


Forgive Me, Please 

Chapter One – To See You Shocked

           By: Sweet*me

**Author's Notes**: You wouldn't believe this, I tell you. But I didn't make the plot of this fiction. Shocked, are you? (No) Err… I just thought. So anyway, I dreamt of this before (You can read it in Chapter Three of my fanfic, Slam Dunk Dreams. And guess what! The girl's me. Mwahahahaha! But I didn't write it my name here 'cause you'll think that I'm ambitious) and fancied it so much that I thought of continuing this in a fan fiction or something. 

**Disclaimer**: This is not mine (as simple as that).

**Reviews**: No one: Oh yes! Thank you very much for doing nothing (whatever!). People, just review, okay? So that in the next chapter, this would be not no one but your name.

**Warning**: This has no bad content or something but if you have read the Chapter Three of Slam Dunk Dreams, I'm sorry to say but this Chapter's different from it. There are some changes so if you're thinking of getting away with this chapter and proceeding to the next one… you certainly can't.

           "Bye mom!" I said before I closed the door of our van. I wore my bag only with one strap and proceeded to my new school. New school. I like the sound of that. New environment. New friends. New crushes. Everything's new. Not to mention my new amount of allowance. That's more like it!

           Mom said Shohoku High is good. I just wish that they wouldn't judge me just by the way I look. Actually, I think I look like a nerd. Hair in pigtails, and a pair of glasses. Except maybe for my bag. It's pink. Yeah! That's one of my favorite colors.

           I grew in Queens land, Australia. We went here in Japan because my grandmother is sick. And that's when my dad thought to stay here for good. I hope that wasn't a bad idea. 

           I bumped to a girl with curly hair.

           "Umpf!"

           "Gomen nasai!" I apologized. In Japanese, that means 'Sorry'. I learned that from my grandmother. She used to teach me a lot of Japanese terms.

           "It's all right," the girl said.

           "I'm Buffy Ford. I'm a new student," I said.

           "Oh, hi! I'm Ayako," she introduced.

           She looks beautiful to me as she smiled as sweet as a candy. Shohoku High is a nice school after all. Maybe she could be my friend.

           "You look totally lost. Have you gone to the Principal's Office already?" she asked.

           "Oh. I haven't. Can you tell me where it is?" I said. 

           She laughed. "I can even accompany you there. Come on."

*         *         *

           After visiting the Principal's Office, it turned out that I'm going to be third year. Too bad! I wouldn't stay here for long. Just for one lousy year. Everything looks great. I hope I'll have a wonderful first day of school.

           I knocked at my classroom. I think I'm late. I hope they wouldn't punish me like I'm not going to be able attend the first subject or something. The door was opened by an old man. Maybe he's my teacher.

           "I'm Buffy Ford. New student from Australia," I greeted.

           The teacher smiled. He seems to be kind. Take note: seems. So I'm not sure of that yet. 

           "Come in," he said.

           He looked somewhere at the back and said, "One of our students here named Mitsui Hisashi, seems to be flirting with a certain class muse. I suggest you to have her seat. Miyuki, please take the seat in front beside Lai."

           "Can you introduce yourself to us formally?" he asked.

           Oh please! I didn't imagine myself telling them all about myself. Once is enough. Now I regret everything about him being kind.

           "I'm Buffy Ford from Australia. My grandmother's sick so we decided to move here for good. If you must know, my name is unlike yours. Buffy is my given name and Ford is my family name. I hope you would get used to it. I love reading novels and that's what I always do during my spare time," I said.

           I did it. Now everything's finished, right? Oh yeah! 'Cause the teacher is like waiting for me to take a seat to the given place. I hope I'll do well and everyone here is friendly.

           That's when I realized how wrong I am. The guy our teacher's talking about—(Mitsui…) is looking at me angrily. What did I do? I didn't take this as a good sign. He looks as if he wants to kill me because I made her crush, Miyuki transfer to another seat. Come on! It's not my fault.

*         *         *

           At our lunch break, I looked for my book inside my bag and read it. It was "A Walk To Remember". One of my most favorite books. It was written by Nicholas Sparks. I love the novel. It melts my heart like a sun an ice. Fighting over good and evil.

           I'm used in reading while walking and that's what I just did on the way to the cafeteria. Not knowing about the bad thing that was about to happen. I opened the cafeteria's door and entered in.

           Everything's working just fine on my first day, until I bumped to a certain guy named: Mitsui. He's my seatmate, right? His tray fell from his grip and his soda splashed to his uniform. Uh-oh…

           "Ooops," I blurted.

           I think it wasn't the time for those oopsies expressions but I just couldn't help myself. I'm insane. He'll kill me in a minute. His face turned red. 

           "I am in trouble… I am in trouble…" I softly sang to myself.

           Come on Buff. It's not time for those.

           "I'm sorry. Very Sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am," I apologized.

           I know it wouldn't work. I just know. From the first time I saw him… It's obvious--he's got no space in his heart for patience. So he wouldn't really buy that.

           "What have you just done, you freak. You… You idiot, nerd… Ugh!" he yelled.

           Almost all the people there looked at us—everyone in the world loves watching fights or argument. I can't believe this happened. Like duh! In my first day of school? They're nuts.

           You Mitsui! Just wait until you see who I really am. You'll be shocked and regret what you did. I looked at him as if it was still his fault.

           And said, "Oh, whatever! I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Wipe your shoes? Oh, puhhhlease! Just wait and see if I am a nerd."

           I gave him one of my worst glance then walked away. I think I showed him my bad side. I guess it's not only him. I showed the whole school my bad side at the FIRST day of school. Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! It's not a good sign…

…To be continued

**Author's Notes**: Please review and sorry about my mistakes (like grammar, spelling and Japanse translation). That's all I have to say. Regardless to my promise that this fiction will turn out just very cute. So tuned it for more chapters!!!


End file.
